Telemetry systems used for remote data monitoring are known in a variety of different applications including "Local LAN" Systems for example hospital record keeping, and "Body LAN", for example monitoring soldier biological vital signs in a battlefield situation. Conventionally, data telemetry employs a bi-directional communications link wherein both a network controller and transmitting sensors each operate as transponders. Conventional telemetry systems include time and frequency division multiplexing systems. In a conventional telemetry system, the network controller receives a radio signal from the transmitting sensors and converts the signal to a digital format providing the measured data. The network controller also operates to transmit synchronization and/or acknowledgment information to the transmitting sensors. The transmitting sensors operate to receive the synchronization and/or acknowledgment information as well as to transmit the radio signal measured data. Accordingly, in a conventional telemetry system, the remote transmitting sensors also act as receivers and the central receiver also acts as a transmitter. The communication link between the central receiver and the transmitting sensors, therefore, is bi-directional and synchronously communicates, typically, in time or frequency or both.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,397 issued Jul. 16, 1996 entitled "Spread ALOHA For CDMA Data Communications" discloses a method of providing multiple access to a data communications channel wherein transmitters spread a data signal spectrum according to a code spreading sequence. In order to simplify the system by obviating the need for multiple receivers in a receiving hub for interpreting differently coded data transmissions, the hub station transmits a control signal which is received by the transmitters to advance or retard the timing of the data transmission in order to reduce the probability of fatal interference between two or more transmitted signals. Accordingly, the transmitters operate as transponders and a single receiver is able to receive the transmitted data serially. As can be appreciated by one of ordinary skill in the art, both the network controller and the transmitters operate as transponders. Disadvantageously, a transponder is more costly to implement and requires more power to operate than a pure transmitter. As the number of sensors to monitor increases, so does the cost and power required for implementation of a bi-directional telemetry system. There is a need, therefore, for a lower cost, lower power telemetry system, that maintains the robust transmission performance of the known synchronized and acknowledged telemetry systems.